Butterfly
by Sapho
Summary: After Usagi finds that her life sucks in her own world, she's reborn into another one...little does she know what adventures and obsticles await her there. May they be of romance or survival. (Chap added 8/9!)
1. No Life Here

Disclaimer: This is my stupid GW/SM crossover fan fiction

Disclaimer: This is my stupid GW/SM crossover fan fiction. Enjoy. I don't own SM or GW…yeah. So…I'm writing this stupid story because I'm high on cookies…(which, by the way, are delicious!) So there. I'm going to go steal some more from the downstairs cupboard now…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Butterfly

_Why is it always this hard to get to sleep???_ Usagi thought sadly. A single tear slid slowly down her cheek.She had loved…no. Still loved Mamoru with all her heart. Or so she thought. _Why did he leave me? Who could compare? No one could love him as much as I do!_She thought angrily. _Oh Mamo-sama! I love you so!_ Usagi sighed and rolled over in her bed. _Maybe I can call Rei…_

"Hallo." The sleepy voice on the other line sounded. 

"Rei?" Usagi quarried, not sure what her friend's answer would be. 

"Usagi…why are you calling me NOW?" Rei's angry voice said in a threatening way. 

"I can't sleep…" Usagi squeaked. 

"Damnit!" Rei groaned. 

"I'm sorry." Usagi repented. 

"That's ok. What is it this time, Usa-chan?" Rei soothed, trying to sound comforting. 

"It's Mamo-sama!" Usagi exclaimed. "He…he…well…" Her voice thinned and she looked down sadly at her pink bunny slippers.

"Go on." Rei reassured her friend. "You can tell me. You called me at three in the morning, I demand to know what the hell is wrong with you!"

"He broke up with me." Usagi choked out. "The love of my life!" She began to sob into the telephone, damaging Rei's ears quite a bit.

"I…I know." The dark-haired girl slowly told Usagi. "I…I didn't want to bring it up though."

Usagi stopped crying at the sound of Rei's uneasy voice. "How?" She asked. "How did you know?" She asked, almost afraid to get the answer.

"He…he's cheating on you, Usagi." Rei quietly murmured.

Usagi clenched her teeth to strain her emotional pain. "W…with who? Do you know?"

"He…he's cheating on you…with…me." Rei told her friend, before instantly hanging up the phone, and disconnecting it. She couldn't talk to Usagi anymore. It made her feel too guilty inside. Because she knew she was doing the wrong thing, but couldn't help it. Even though she wanted to.

Usagi slammed the phone down onto its receiver in wild rage. _How could she? I thought she was my friend…what happened? Why would she do such a thing to me?! _Usagi thought. _Hasn't fate been cruel enough to me? Why can't I just leave this place! _Her head screamed, in pain, anger, and in sorrow.

"Usagi…Usagi…" The wind seemed to call out her name. She bundled herself up in her blanket, as it was getting chillier in her room. "Usagi…come with me, Usagi! Be free!" The mysterious voice beckoned her to it. She stood up, wavering a little, and made her way towards the voice. Usagi wandered out to her yard, and found a glowing green ball of light floating about 4 feet off the ground. "Usagi…I can take you to a different life…a different dimension where you are free from destiny…" To Usagi, this didn't sound to bad. 

"Who are you?" She asked, wary of what might come.

"I am the key to all your wishes…" The hovering ball of light sounded again. 

"All my wishes?" Usagi questioned. "What do you mean?

"I can make your dreams come true…" It said again. "All you have to do is touch me…" Usagi looked at it awkwardly for a second, but seemed mesmerized by it. She stepped forward, reaching out her delicate hand. The light coming off of the thing made her pink pajamas look neon as she stepped ever closer. Finally, her index finger touched it…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So…what do you think??? Like??? Don't like??? Please tell me! I'd like some reviews! I haven't added GW yet, but there will be. Any info on how to make story better??? ^^ Please review! ^^ I'm gonna go get more cookies! (Chocolate Chip!) And I'll write more soon if ya people want me to! ^^ 


	2. Home Destroyed

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM, so…yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM, so…yeah. Well, this is the second chap! ^^ And I'll try to make it longer, okies??? Here it is! ^^ Enjoy. Oh, and this time, I'm high on Hot Chocolate. (Hey! It can happen!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi floated down a hallway of doors. She looked down to notice that the green light had engulfed her, and that the hallway of doors was also shining with the same pale green light. _Where am I?_ Usagi pondered, looking around her. The hallway went on as far as the eye could see, so she didn't see and ending. _How did I get here? What am I doing here? What do I do?_ Her mind filled with questions about this mysterious place.

"Usagi…" The same voice that brought her in here called out. "Choose a door, Usagi! You can leave your dimension! Choose a different life! Where you shall be reborn. You can choose your own destiny, Usagi. Open a door…" It cried.

"Where will I go?" She yelled into the hall. Her voice echoing back. "What will become of me?"

"You will be free…" Was the last she heard of the voice. Even thought Usagi yelled many questions, she never got another answer.

_It can't be that bad! _She thought as her curiosity began to get the better of her. _What's the worst that can happen! There's nothing for me back there. _She slowly reached her hand out towards the knob of the nearest door. Taking a deep breath, she turned it, and entered into its world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aww! She's so cute!" The nurse stroked the baby's soft head of golden hair. "Relena, you're new baby sister is adorable!" She looked at the 1 1/2 year old Relena, who giggled in reply. "What will you name her, Lady Peacecraft?" She asked. The other woman took her baby out of the hands of the nurse. 

"I'll name her…Serena. She's so serene and calm." Serena's mother smiled down at her baby. Lady Peacecraft brushed her lips across her young daughter's cheek affection ally. "My little angel." She smiled. "Milliardo!" She called. "Come see your new sister!"

The young blond boy ran over to his mother. "Let me se, mom!" He cried, reaching up to her. "Can I hold her? Please?"

His mom smiled at her son. "Here." She handed Serena to him. "Be careful. And gentle with her." His blue eyes sparkled as he saw the face of his younger sister. "She's beautiful!" He exclaimed. "Prettier than Relena was at this age!"

Lady Peacecraft laughed heartily. "Here." She took her baby back. "Doesn't she have beautiful eyes?" She murmured in wonder. Her daughter's deep blue eyes looked up at her innocently. "I love you, Serena!" Her mother exclaimed, holding her baby close.

Suddenly, everyone heard a crashing sound. Lady Peacecraft looked worriedly out her window, only to see hundreds of mobile suits charging towards the palace. "Oh no…" Lady Peacecraft's eyes widened with fright. "They're here!" She screamed, as a mobile suit crashed through the large glass window, and was upon them. "RUN!" She screamed, grabbing onto Milliardo's hand and clutching her baby to her. The nurse snatched Relena up, and they all ran further into the house.

The mobile suit fired at them, and the nurse went down. "RELENA!" The mother screamed. "Milliardo, take your sister!" She quickly handed Serena to him. "Run!" She ran up to Relena, and narrowly missed being shot herself. "Come on!" She grabbed the toddler, and ran after Milliardo. Catching up to him, she again took Serena into her arms.

"Mommy!" Milliardo cried. "Why are they attacking us?" He looked up at her sadly. His long blond hair trailed behind him as he ran, and parts of it brushed against his face. The baby blue eyes looked up at his mother, full of pain and sadness. "Mom?"

She said nothing, but kept running, her blond hair flew around her face as her deep blue eyes filled to the brim with tears. "Keep on going, honey." She told him, trying to sound reassuring. The skirts of her white gown were getting dirty from the ashes of all the gunfire. Her black boots made a clumping sound as she ran for her life, and for the lives of her babies. 

A nearby firing knocked Serena out of her hands, and the bundle went tumbling down the hallway. "Milliardo!" She screamed. "Take Relena! Keep on running, and don't look back!" She dropped Relena into his white hands, and hurried back for Serena.

"MOTHER!" Milliardo painfully cried as he watched his mother run through the fire to get his other sister. Tears poured down his cheeks, and he clutched Relena to his small chest.

"RUN!" His mother yelled. "JUST RUN!"

Milliardo quickly turned and kept running. _Mother…_ He thought sadly, not sure is he'd ever see her again. Glancing down, he noticed Relena was also crying. Her blue eyes were filled with salty tears, and her honey blond hair was damp from his mother's sweat. He could make it, he knew he could.

"SERENA!" Lady Peacecraft called out. She was answered by a "Momma!" As her child uttered her first word at only a few hours old. "Oh my…" Her mother sobbed, half in joy, half in sorrow. "Serena!" Where are you!?" She then saw her baby on the ground, in the shadow of a mobile suit. The mother ran to get her baby, and upon reaching her, held her close. "Serena!" She cried. Her tears falling onto her baby.

The mobile suit pointed its gun at her, threatening to fire. Knowing she hadn't long to live, Lady Peacecraft took her locket off with shaky hands and put it around the neck of her baby girl. "You will live." She said with determination. Looking up at the mobile suit, she stretched her hands out protectively, and glared up at the Leo. 

The mobile fired its gun, and Lady Peacecraft fell backwards, pure red blood dripping out of her mouth, and down her pale, delicate white cheek. Covered in ashes, the lady uttered her last words. "You…will…live…my…little…Butterfly…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So…whatcha think??? Should I stop?? Continue??? ^^ Please read and review! ^^ That was relatively depressing…


	3. Meetings

Disclaimer: Thanks to all of you for reviewing my story

Disclaimer: Thanks to all of you for reviewing my story! ^^ Thanks so much! Well, I'm over the Hot Chocolate now, so here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pilot of the Leo jumped out of his mobile suit. His eyes began to scan the destruction around him. The palace lay in ruins, black ash covered everything. "What's this?" He knelt down and picked up an ash-covered Serena. "A baby?!" Exclaimed the young man. He had long brown hair, tied into a ponytail. His eyes were a deep green, and he had a handsome face.

Serena looked up at him with hurt and confusion in her eyes. "Momma!" She cried, pointing down at her dead mother, who lay sprawled on the ground with blood pouring from her, staining her white dress. 

"Oh. That's your mother?" The young solider asked, guiltily. He couldn't help but feel a bit bad for the child. After all, he had killed her mother. Serena's eyes began to well up in tears, and her lower lip quivered. She looked up at him, as if asking him what happened to her mother. He looked down at the beautiful woman that lay in front of him. Her pale, limp body seemed to shake with the fear that her child was to die, but she was dead. How could that be possible?

Kneeling down, the man examined her from her silver blond hair, that was sprawled around her face, to her deep blue eyes, which were still open, but vacant. "She's…beautiful…" He whispered, his eyes wide while looking over the creature he had killed. Her hand was clenched close, as if she was holding something. Opening her soft, delicate hand, he noticed the silver locket that she had struggled to put on her baby before her death. He seemed to think it his duty, and put the silver, heart-shaped locket on Serena. _I'll take care of this child for her…_ He thought. Stuffing the bundle of flesh into his jacket, he hopped back into his Leo.

His viewing screen went on and the commander in charge asked "Kenshin! Our mission is complete. You may return to the base now." Kenshin nodded in reply, and the commander went off the screen.

"Looks like you're stuck with me, eh?" Kenshin asked the playful child in his jacket. Serena giggled in response. "What should I name you, child?" He thought aloud. He examined her. Soft golden hair, deep blue eyes…"I'll name you Aurelia! That means Golden!" He confirmed, proud of his decision. "Now to take you home, to the little shack I've got."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9 Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AURELIA!" Kenshin yelled for his 9 year old daughter.

"I'm coming, dad! Geeze!" 'Aurelia' said sarcastically. Her blue jean shorts were stuffed with candy, and a strap from her black tank top loosely fell over on shoulder. She looked at her 'father' with one eyebrow raised, and her lips pressed together. A head of golden hair was tied up into a loose braid that was flung over her right shoulder. "Father?" She questioned.

"Oh. Yes, Aurelia?" He asked his daughter.

"I thought you were the one asking me!" Aurelia told her dad, somewhat confused.

"Oh! Right! My friend, Odin, is coming. He's bringing his 9-year-old comrade with him, who's also named Odin. They're be here in about…" Kenshin stopped to look at his wristwatch "about 30min." 

"Oh." Aurelia commented. "Is that all? 'Cause Haruna is waiting in the back yard." With that, Aurelia ran over to her wolf, Haruna. Haruna was a large silver wolf, with bright green eyes that seemed to accusingly stare into you, and a mysterious gold crescent moon sign on her forehead. Aurelia loved her dearly though, and seemed to be the only living creature that Haruna trusted.

"Aurelia! Guests are here!" Kenshin called. He turned and smiled at the two people in front of him. "She's coming. 

"What?" Aurelia walked into the house, Haruna trailing behind her cautiously. She came up behind her dad, and looked at the two strangers. One was a tall man with blond hair anf blue eyes. The little boy next to him was about her height. A little taller. He had brown hair that dropped down and brushed his deep blue eyes. (AN: Everyone seems to have blue eyes! o) He looked at her with mixed emotions in his eyes. He seemed happy, yet sad at the same time.

"Hello. I'm Odin." He said bluntly.

"Odin." Aurelia repeated. "I'm Aurelia."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well…? Sorry, that was kind of short…o Sorry! I hope you liked it! ^^ Her name changes a lot, eh??? Please review, and I'll get the next chapter up soon! ^^


	4. Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer : I don't own SM or GW

Disclaimer : I don't own SM or GW. Yeah yeah yeah! Ya know, these KitKat Bites are really good even if the comercial sucks! I tried to make this chapter longer because my friend *cough**Rena**cough* complained about the length…so…here it is!

Aurelia smiled sweetly at Odin, but he did little to return the kindness. Which made Aurelia rather angry, and she frowned unhappily at him. Seeing her mistress's disgust, Haruna growled at the young boy.

"Now now, Haruna!" Kenshin tried to calm the wolf, "Odin is our guest, and we try to get along with them, do we not?" He questioned the animal, as if he was expecting a response. When all Haruna did was glare at Kenshin, he laughed heartily. "Silly beast." He muttered to his friend, who shot a curious glance at Haruna as a reply. Haruna beared her teeth at Kenshin,but Aurelia's hand stopped her rage.

"No, Haruna." The golden haired girl muttered. "Don't let your anger take you over." Haruna glared at Kenshin again, but calmly sat down.

"Mistress, I apologize that my temper got the best of me.…" Haruna repented. Aurelia shot her a negative look. "…Again." Haruna finished her statement. Grumbling, she laid herself down.

"Why don't you and Odin go play, Aurelia?" Kenshin suggested, hinting that he wanted time alone with his friend to talk about war-like matters.

"Why not?" Aurelia commented, showing signs of agreement. _I really don't want to hear them talk anyhow._ She thought, as she and Odin went into the small blue house on Colony L1.

"She's a great girl, Odin." Kenshin told his comrade. "Love her like she was my own."

"This is our home." Aurelia held her hand out in front of her, presenting the small place. The young boy's emotionless eyes scanned the small room, with one couch that was a faded blue, and occupied by a sleeping Haruna. A small TV and radio beside it also filled the room. There was a brown side table and a white lamp, with a broken shade, on it. Accompinied by a stack of magazines, also on the side table. Two tall brown bookshelves with few books on it were set against the wall. And across the room, a small wodden kitchen table, with four wodden stools around it, sat. 

"Amusing shack of junk." Odin rudely commented. Looking bored and acting as if everything was trite around him at the moment, meaning Aurelia.

Aurelia gave him the ugliest look she could compile, and defended her home. "It is not a 'shack of junk'!" She cried angrily. "It's my home, and a great one at that! I've grown up here, and gotten everything necessary to survive from it!"

Odin turned to the enraged girl, and looked square into her deep blue eyes. "Looks like a hell hole to me." He said crudely. "Not to mention the person living in it."

Aurelia stepped back, shocked at his candid remark. Her eyes filled with tears she couldn't hold back.

Odin smirked. "You're such a weak onna." He commented.

"I hate you!" Aurelia screamed at him.

"Do you?" He querried the young girl. Suddenly, he grabbed her face and kissed her square on her soft pink lips. For, apparently, no reason whatsoever. Aurelia's eyes widened, and she tried to pull away, but Odin held her face so that she couldn't.

When he finally pushed her back, she gasped for breath. "I really, really hate you!" She softly said, in a tone of voice that made it sound like she wasn't really sure herself what she was saying.

"ODIN!" The tall blonde boy yelled to his little companion. "Time to go! Say good bye to your little friend!"

Odin turned to Aurelia. "Good bye to my little onna." He told her, looking once more into her sparkling eyes before turning and walking out the door.

"Bye, guys!" Kenshin called to the two figures fading into the distence. One turned and waved, the other just turned. :Hope to see you again soon!"

Unfortuenetly, that would never happen. The headline in the paper a few weeks later read: "Soldiers Killed at Colony L3" on the death lists, was Kenshin's friend Odin.

So…whatcha think??? ^^ I tried to make it a bit longer…if you have any questions for me, e-mail me at [dragonstar27@hotmail.com][1] ^^ I hope you liked this chapter! ^^

   [1]: mailto:dragonstar27@hotmail.com



	5. New Information

Disclaimer : I don't own GW or SM, okies 

Disclaimer :I don't own GW or SM, okies??? Well, I **tried** to make this chapter longer. (I think I failed…) Here you are! I warn you, I just ate a large cheese pizza! (Remind me to never do that again…)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~1 Year Later~*~

"I'm not amused by this, daddy!" Aurelia cried out, trying to sound more grown up than 10."You said that when I was 10 I could have the mobile suit you got for me!" The girl looked at her father angrily.

She was not tall, 4"0 to be exact. But her golden hair, reaching her ankles, and done into a French braid, made her look a bit taller than she really was. Her deep blue eyes looked into her father, Kenshin. "Dad! You promised!" She protested again.

Then tall, brown-haired man sighed and looked at his beautiful daughter. "Fine." He consented to her wishes. Heaving another sigh, he got up and made his way towards a room in the house that Aurelia had always been forbidden to go into. Stopping at a number pad, he punched a code in, and the door opened slowly.

The room was much larger than she had expected. It went down into the earth for about two miles. Its walls were all metal, and there was a catwalk that circled the room. In the center of it, there were two large mobile suits. One was a tan color, and seemed to be in the shape of a man and also had a single large black gun (Leo), and the other was larger, and more detailed. It was colored silver, and was equipped with one large silver sword, and one crescent shaped item.

"That," Kenshin told Aurelia, pointing to the silver one, "is a Gundam. A Gundam is a special mobile suit made from rare gundanium. It's ten times stronger then any other mobile suit, like, let's say my Leo over there." He explained, pointing to his mobile suit, which was dwarfed by the giant Gundam.

"Wow…" Aurelia murmured in wonder at the large machine below her. Her deep blue eyes widened in amazement.

"It's Gundam Lunar Eclipse." Kenshin told her. "I tried to use it once, but I couldn't control its power." He exclaimed. "I trust you can use it correctly." Aurelia looked at him, pure shock written all over her face.

Over the next five years, Kenshin trained his daughter to use her Gundam. She was trained in combat as well, and taught to use a gun correctly, and given an expert mind on machinery and strategy. She was soon a strong and brilliant warrior, who could do extraordinary things that other people couldn't accomplish, no matter how science messed with them.

5 years later, Aurelia was apparently ready to fight, but only Kenshin held her back. "You can't go out there!" He sternly told her. "You have no idea of the dangers!"

"I believe I'm old enough to take care of myself, father!" She yelled. "I'll be just fine! I've got the talent to live." She looked at him with an air of superiority. Realizing early on that he could never change his daughter's mind, Kenshin sighed and sat down sadly.

"Let me tell you something." He sighed sorrowfully. "Do you know who you are?" He looked up at the now 4"8 young lady in front of him, looking down on him with a look only someone of royalty could muster up.

"Sure." She replied confidently. "I'm your daughter. Mom died in child birth." Kenshin sighed and looked at his brown boots shamefully. "That isn't what happened, is it?" She quarried. Sitting down next to her supposed father and putting an arm around him for encouragement.

"No. Not at all, Aurelia." He mused. "You're mother was very beautiful." Kenshin strained to remember her features, not that he could ever forget them. "She had long silver blond hair, and deep blue eyes, just like yours!" Aurelia smiled at the comment.

"Go on!" She encouraged him to go on with his description. "What was she like?"

"I…don't really know." He replied, and watched as Aurelia's face dropped.

"What do you mean?" She asked, puzzled.

"She died a few hours after your birth." Kenshin paused, waiting for Aurelia's delayed reaction. 

Aurelia frowned. "How?"

_Tell her, man! You knew it would come to this! Sometime, you just have to tell her the truth!_ "By my hands. It was my fault. I shot your mother, Aurelia. She protected you with her own body. I still remember her white dress, stained with blood." He glanced down, tears dropping onto the carpet floor.

Aurelia's eyes also began to fill with tears at the shocking news of how her mother really died. "But why would you kill a woman you loved?" She asked, confused and hurt.

"It wasn't until she was dead, that I fell in love with her still form." Kenshin confessed.

"But…" Aurelia started.

"I'm not your real father, Aurelia. I found you next to your dead mother and took you in as my own. You real father never saw your sweet face." He caressed her soft face with his rough hand affectionately.

Aurelia said nothing, but tears were pouring down her face a mile a minute. "Where's my real father?" She questioned. 

"He's dead also. He was killed the same time as your mother, only separated."

Aurelia's tears poured even more.

"You probably don't want me anymore." He muttered. "I'm not your real father."

Aurelia shook her head. "You may not be my father, but you'll always be my dad!" She whispered, hugging him lovingly.

Kenshin smiled at the young lady he had raised. "Go." He whispered back, motioning towards the door.

"Are you sure?" She asked, just double-checking.

"Go find your future." He reassured her, smiling.

She nodded, flashed him one of her million dollar smiles, and ran off to get Lunar Eclipse.

"I'll miss her." Kenshin told himself, before walking into the kitchen to pig out on Mango Flavored Ice Cream. (AN: Yes! That's what I'm doing!) 

"Let's go, Lunar Eclipse!" Aurelia confidently suggested to her Gundam. Haruna was stored in her Gundam with some weapons and supplies. As well as luggage.

Kenshin watched as his little girl blasted off into space to fulfill her own wishes, and determine her own destiny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well??? How'd you like it??? ^^ Should I continue? Stop? Any suggestions? E-mail me at: [dragonstar27@hotmail.com][1] ^^ Thanks for all your reviews! ^^ I love you all!

   [1]: mailto:dragonstar27@hotmail.com



	6. Where to Go

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM. I've said that enough. So…I hope you like this chapter, I'm kinda on writer's block, so sorry if you peeps (Who so nicely reviewed my story! ^_^) don't like. Well, here goes absolutely nothing…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aurelia looked around. All she saw was space, endless space with occasional mobile suits, but none of them turned her way, thus they did not notice the giant silver Gundam floating around aimlessly. _So my family's dead, my mother killed…my father killed…what's to become of me now that I'm by myself? God, I'm all alone!_ Realizing that fact, Aurelia felt as if she had been in this situation before. She had been all alone at one point, no one loved her…no one was there to comfort her…

Suddenly, a large mobile suit came charging towards her, it was a Taurus, new modal. "GUNDAM! GUNDAM BY UNIT C5! COME IN! PREPARE FOR ATTACK!" The soldier inside yelled at his view screen, causing many more mobile suits to come and attack.

"Holy…shit." Aurelia surveyed, with her eyes, the space in front of her Gundam Unit. About 50 mobile suits blocked her from anyway of escape. "Here goes everything!" Using her large silver sword in one hand of her Gundam, and the crescent shaped sword in the other, Aurelia began attacking the mobile suits, knocking them out of space. One Taurus came behind her, and attacked her. By swerving different directions, she managed to avoid his attacks, and came up from under him, splitting the Taurus in half. As the battle raged, a secluded mobile suit stood, watching the turmoil.

"Gosh…he's good!" The blond pilot whispered, overlooking the battle. In no time at all, the Taurus's were destroyed. "Is that a…Gundam?!" The pilot's eyes widened with surprise. "Of course that's a Gundam! He couldn't have beaten all those Taurus's with just a plain mobile suit!" The blond smacked himself on the head for his stupidity.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Aurelia sighed, breathing heavily. Her black tank top was wet with her sweat, and her long, braided, golden hair seemed to stick to her because of the room's heat. Her shorts were also quite damp, and she knew she was going to have a hard time walking in them.

"EXCUSE ME!" Aurelia looked over to see a young blond boy yelling at her from another large mobile suit. _Wait- _Aurelia thought _that isn't a mobile suit! That's another Gundam!_ "I MEAN YOU NO HARM! WHO ARE YOU? PLEASE SHOW YOURSELF!" The blond pilot yelled again. Aurelia neither did nor said nothing. "OK THEN! YOU LOOK PRETTY BEAT UP! FOLLOW ME, I CAN FIX YOUR GUNDAM UP!" He yelled, yet again.

He started off, and since Aurelia had nowhere else to go, she followed after him. Besides, her Gundam was pretty beat up. 

Soon enough, they landed on Colony L4. Coming out of her Gundam, Aurelia saw the young pilot already standing there, waiting. She also saw the shock in his eyes after seeing that the pilot of the large silver Gundam was a girl of his age. 

She smiled and flung her long golden braid over her right shoulder. "Hello." She cooed. The blond looked at her in marvel, his sky blue eyes glinted with surprise. "I'm Aurelia." She smiled, her pink lips shone as she spoke.

"Oh! I'm sorry, miss!" He apologized. "Where are my manners? Here, let me help you in! And by the way, I'm Quatre!" Quatre smiled sweetly.

Aurelia nodded. "Thank you kindly for your help, but I don't need it."

"Then why did you come with me?" Quatre asked, trying to sound polite. "If you didn't need my help, then why?"

"My wolf is tired. And so am I." Was all Aurelia spoke for the rest of the night. Quatre (being the gentleman he is) gave her a room and clean clothes and even dinner in his mansion, but didn't get another word out of the girl. 

The large silver wolf wasn't much better. Moping around the house and scaring the wits out of anyone who dared to come near it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry! It took me long time, huh? L Well, I'll **hopefully** get the next chap. Out soon! I'm on writer's block, so any ideas, please e-mail me [dragonstar27@hotmail.com][1] Thankies! J

   [1]: mailto:dragonstar27@hotmail.com



	7. New Look?!

Disclaimer: So, here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: So, here's the next chapter.:)I was inspired! hehe Anyways, here's the next chapter, because my friend…*cough**Rena**cough*…is going to kill me if I don't. Heh. Not amusing! Well, since she knows where I live, and I need to see her soon to give her her suviner from San Deigo…I thought I'd add another chapter just to be safe.:)So everyone owes this chapter coming out so *soon* to Rena. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys, you've got to come over here quick!"Quatre quietly spoke into the telephone. "There's this girl, and she's a Gundam Pilot. I saw her battle and take down at least 50 Taurus! She's no ametur!" He said, before hanging up the white ivory telephone located in the downstairs lobby.

"Haruna, maybe we should be a little more polite to Quatre. I mean, he IS providing us with food and board, and all we do is sit around and be didtant all day."Aurelia looked over at her silver friend. The animal's medow green eyes glanced up at the girl with a look of boredom.

"If _you_ care so much, Aurelia, then why don't _you_ go talk to _him_ about it." Haruna crudely remarked, before curling back up again to rest more. 

"Maybe I will." Aurelia replied haughtily, standing up and leaving the room.

"Excuse me?" Aurelia poked her head inside the study. Quatre turned to see the golden haired goddess peeking in at him from outside the study. Her hair, to her ankles and french braided, looked like a mirror image of the sun's rays, and strands of it blew all over her face with the gentle breeze that came in from the window. Her deep blue eyes seemed to sparkle, and looked at him almost longingly. Her white tank top and black jeans went well together, and she seemed in no particular urgantcy.

"Yes, miss?" Quatre turned to the girl in the doorway. "May I help you in any way?"

"Actually, no." She smiled, and sweet smile that only someone of emence charm could compile. "I just wanted to apologize for being so hostile lately." She then stepped into the room, her black boots making a soft clunking noise as she did so.

"That's quite alright." The sweet blond exclaimed. "Is there anything else?" He asked, trying to sound civil.

"Yes, actually." Aurelia nodded, her eyes scanning Quatre's pink blouse and purple vest. As well as his khaki pants. "We're going shopping."

"What?!" The surprised Quatre exclaimed, rather startled by the remark.

At the mall on Colony L4, Aurelia dragged Quatre around, examining all clothing stores to see what Quatre could wear besides oink and purple, which, in her opinion, made him look rather gay.

"But I like my outfit!" Quatre protested, not exactly willing to go shopping with a girl he hardly knew. "These colors suit me just fine!"

"Quatre." Aurelia looked back at him with a 'You're stupid' look on her face.

"But…" Quatre started again.

"Quatre." Aurelia looked at him again. "No." With that, she dragged him into Urban Outfitters!

"Are you sure this is me?" Quatre squeaked from the dressing room.

"Come on out! Let me see it!" Aurelia squeeled.

Quatre came out of the dressing room wearing black leather pants, a white T-shirt that said 'Chick Magnet' on it in bold red letters, and a black leather jacket. A pair of black sunglasses were perched on his head, and the black boots clomped across the second floor of the very large store. (AN: That rhymed! hehe!) 

Aurelia let out a little squeel, and flipped down his sunglasses so that he was actually wearing them like normal people. "You look great!"

"But I like my outfit just fine! And my goggles too!" Quatre looked at Aurelia questioningly.

"Quatre. Your outfit is ugly and gay looking, and your goggles make you look like the Coyote from Loony Toons." She rolled her eyes inpatiently, and dragged him to the counter. "Now I'll hear no more of your stupid gay outfit."With that, she threw the shirt, pants, vest, and shoes into a nearby waste basket, and paid for Quatre's new and improved outfit.

"Is this really necessary?" The blond asked, looking down at his shirt that said 'Chick Magnet' in bold red letters. "I mean, isn't it a bit unappropiate?"

Aurelia glanced at his shirt. "Nope. Looks fine to me!" She exclaimed happily. 

"OMG!" Quatre whirled around. "I have guests coming over now!" He remembered, actually later than he should have. "We must go!"

They quickly drove back to Quatre's mansion, and ran into the living room. Four boys stood there. One had long brown hair in a braid, another had black hair and a rat tail, the other had a weird brown (AN: I forgot what u call Trowa's hair style…o.O???) uni bang tha hung over his face quite a bit, and the last looked very familiar with his dark brown hair and strands of it brushing his eyelids…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So…sorry it so short. And bad. Ug! . Well, I'm going to sleep now. So…yeah. And, if anyone has any ideas, e-mail me at dragonstar27@hotmail.com :) Thanks for all your reviews! :) I love you all!


	8. Reunion Crushed

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue. I'm writing this now because Rena wants to read it and since I did write it for her in the first place...well. *shrug* Hey, Rena! Consider this a 'gift' for enduring your soccer! hehe

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Duo screeched at Quatre. "Chick Magnet?" Duo's eyes bugged out a bit, and he clenched his fists angrily.

Trowa raised and eyebrow, seemingly amused by Duo's reaction to Quatre's assemble. "He's jealous." The green eyed boy mumbled.

"Jealous my ass!" The braided baka shrieked. "Besides, it would look better on me, and it's kinda more of my style anyway."

"He IS jealous!" Trowa gave a slight smile. "Now, now Duo!"

"It's about time the pink bloused boy got a new look." Wufei murmured.

By now the tree had begun a 'little' debate, more like a fight.

The boy in the corner didn't speak. He just gazed out the window in a dream-like way.

"Umm...guys?" Quatre tried desperately to get his comrades' attention. "Umm...guys?"

"I'll take care of this!" Aurelia smiled at the bewildered Quatre. "HEY! BASTARDS! STOP BICKERING AND LISTEN UP!"

All three boys turned, their fists locked on one another. "WHAT?!" They all shouted in unison. 

The girl pointed her delicate finger at Quatre, who stood in the middle of the room looking like a fool. "Umm...guys? This is Aurelia. She's the pilot I told you about." Quatre quickly announced.

"Miss Aurelia." Trowa bowed respectfully.

"Hey, Babe!" Duo grinned and flashed Aurelia the thumbs up sign.

_Who is that dumb womanizer?! Aurelia thought to herself, looking Duo up and down._

"Injustice!" Wufei growled. He started into her with his black eyes, which irritated the girl very much.

They all turned to the silent one in the corner. "Heero? Aren't you going to say hi?" Quatre nervously asked.

The brown haired boy turned to face Aurelia. "Omae o korosu." He mumbled, looking strait into the girl. His blue eyes were emotionless, yet they showed a spark of recognition. Aurelia stepped forward a bit, but stopped herself from running to the silent boy. _He looks so familiar...I wonder... Her deep blue eyes started to fill with salty tears at the pressure of his look._

"Hey." Duo walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's OK. Heero says that to everyone. But to the person he says it to over and over, he wouldn't dream of hurting them."

Heero shot Duo a death glare, to which Duo smiled at his friend and squeezed Aurelia's shoulder a bit to reassure her. He then stepped away, leaving Aurelia in the middle of the room, she and Heero starring at each other like old friends.

Suddenly, a large crashing noise filled the room. "Uh oh..." Duo gulped. The other's looked on in suspense, waiting for the noise to reappear. It did just that. A large Taurus came crashing through the roof.

The boys ran in different directions, all looking for a way to get to their Gundams. But Aurelia stood there, looking up at the massive rubble falling towards her, waiting to crush her to a painful and lonesome death.

"AURELIA! RUN!" Quatre screamed to her. But as she tried to move her feet to dodge the falling blocks of cement, she found she couldn't move. They were almost upon her now.

She hit the ground, but after the falling sounds stopped, she realized it wasn't the rubble that knocked her down. Opening her eyes, she noticed Heero on top of her, shielding her from being crunched. Her eyes widened, and for the first time, she noticed a sparkle in them and a soft smile on his face. It quickly went away though, and he returned to Mr. Emotionless.

"You...you saved me!" Aurelia looked into his eyes again, pure shock written all over her pale face. Maybe it was because he felt it wasn't right to leave her there or maybe had had an urge to protect something, or maybe he did have feelings lock up with the rest of his emotions. But he shielded her with his own body, and she never forgot that, silly as it seems.

"Big deal." He raised an eyebrow at her. "What's your point?"

She just smiled and shook her head. "Nothing."

"GUYS!" Quatre's voice could be heard from the towering Sand Rock. "GET YOUR GUNDAMS!"

Heero turned to look at Aurelia again. "You're a Gundam Pilot?!" He asked sternly, his blue eyes forming a death glare.

"Yes." Aurelia replied. "I am."

He quickly got off her, and stood up, looking down at her. "If you are a Gundam Pilot, then you are my foe." He told her, turning around and walking off into the shattered mansion.

Aurelia lay still for a moment, contemplating what just happened. _His foe? How can I be his foe? After he just risked his own life to save me? Sighing and shaking her head in shame, Aurelia looked down at her silver locket. She had never opened it before, and her shaky hands made well to do so._

As she quickly opened the silver heart-shaped locket, she saw a picture of a woman in it. The woman was very beautiful, with long silver blonde hair, and the same deep blue eyes that she, herself, had. Aurelia fingered the picture affectionately. On the other side, was a small piece of dirty white paper, she took out the little sheet, as the chaos of the battle raged above her head, she read the note, as if it was the last thing she'd ever do.

In the shadows to the ruin, a pair of blue eyes watched over her, keeping her safe from any harm that might come her way. _What is she reading? He mused; watching her read it and weeps. Fighting back an urge to run up to her and take her in his arms, away from harm. But he couldn't do that. He had all the pride of the world upon his shoulders, and a perfect soldier wouldn't take mercy and a pathetic girl._

Aurelia's eyes watered, tears dropping onto her bare legs as she read. The note was simple, but she read it over and over again, as if she was trying to grasp it's meaning, or maybe because she just couldn't believe what was written. The note read:

_My Daughter -_

_"Unwittingly, I say, for there is no one so hard-hearted that he would dare to aim his cruel spear against you, if he knew who you were."_

That was all that the note read, and Aurelia dropped to her hands, curled up into a little ball, and wept. The battle between the four Gundams and the many Taurus still went on above her, yet she never noticed them. The debris was everywhere, but Aurelia lay there, weeping more and more.

Heero watched the scene, even his eyes wide, for he had never seen anyone survive under such circumstances. Maybe it was because he was to busy surviving them himself. "Huh?" He glanced down at his chest. _Why is there pain? He pondered. He never felt pain there. Not since Odin had been killed...but he strained to forget that painful memory. Feeling his face to make sure there were no tears, there weren't. Suddenly, he realized the pain. Looking over at Aurelia, he contemplated her effect on him. __Why does my heart cry? Who is this girl? Why do I feel like I've missed her all my life? _

Taking another look at the girl with debris flying all over the place, he wondered why he didn't run to her.

Aurelia didn't bother to look up. She knew what was coming. Curling up into a tighter little ball, and waited. Heero saw this coming, but couldn't move himself. Trying desperately, he managed to break free of his trance and run to her, but by the time he got there, it was too late. The massive piece of rubble had fallen onto Aurelia. "NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Straining his muscles (AN: If that were possible...^^;;;) Heero tried desperately to shove the piece of large debris off the small girl. As he struggled, he looked down. Her soft, delicate white hand was sticking out from under the rubble. In it was a silver locket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes! That's it for now! Mwahahahahaha! I'm evil! : ) Oh well. So...how do ya people like it??? Any suggestions??? At all??? Well, thanks all of you for reading and reviewing my story! :) You're the best! Hehe! And if there's any suggestions, questions, or comments, please e-mail me at: [dragonstar27@hotmail.com][1]Thanks! ^^ I love you all!

   [1]: mailto:dragonstar27@hotmail.com



	9. Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own SM, or GW, but I do believe that we've already established that

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own SM, or GW, but I do believe that we've already established that! Now, here is the long-awaited chapter 9! I'm so happy FF.net works now! hehehe! Sorry if Heero is a little Out of character! ^^;;;;;;_

_ _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero pushed his weight against the large piece of rubble. "I...can't...push...it..." He gasped, his breath escaping him. Just then, he heard a low rumbling noise at his back. Turning, he saw a pair of bright green eyes emerging from the shadows.

"I knew you'd be back for the girl someday." The pissed off voice greeted him. And pissed off it was, after all, she was very angry at being woken by the loud sounds of the mobile suits engaging in battle.

Heero's eyes widened. "Haruna...?!" He blankly said, in a bit of shock. Stopping the pushing of the rock, he turned to stare at the green eyes in the shadows.

"That's me." The firgure of a large silver wolf came out of the darkness. There was a smirk on her face, a deadly smile. "Where's my mistress?" She growled. "Tell me, or I'll tear you apart." Haruna threatened bluntly. Bearing her teeth, ready to do so. Heero stepped aside, revealing the large debris, and the pale hand. The eyes of the wolf clouded for a second, but soon became normal as she snapped at Heero in rage, and started heaving her body's weight against the rubble."Don't just stand there!" She looked at him accusingly. "Help me free her!"

Quickly shaking his head free from shock, he prepared to help the silver wolf. "Push!" She commanded, and he made sure to do so, for more reasons than the fear of being torn apart limb from limb. But because of the fear of being torn apart from the only girl he'd ever felt strange feelings for. Eventually, the rock fell off of the pale girl, who's golden locks fell around her face in a wild maddness, and who's body seemed crushed against the earth, helplessly limp.

Heero rushed to the girl's side, taking her up in his arms. "Don't die now, Aurelia! Don't leave me yet! I don't even know who you really are! Please! Please, Aurelia! Give me the chance to find out who you are! Why I feel like I do around you!" He put his head against her chest, and felt the faint beating of her heart. "She's alive!" He cried joyfully!

"But she's dying." Haruna mused, glaring up at the brown haired boy holding the only person she ever had, and still did, trust. "Now! Get her some help!" The wolf told him, looking up with saddness and fear in her eyes, but a blank face. "Go before it's too late." Heero nodded, the look of challenge in his foggy blue eyes. He turned, and ran. Neither looking behind him, nor in front.

'That boy will kill her one day." Haruna sighed, and turned to follow Heero down the tunnel of darkness she had emerged from. She walked limply, and slowly. Her silver fur was wet and matted from her sweat of frustration. Bright green eyes seemed to lose their shine, and were down cast. Soft silver ears were folded down in saddness and annoyance. She was in a very bedraggled state for such a proud creature.

************************************************************************************

Aurelia woke to find herself in a white, clean room. It was moderately cool, since there were light breezes coming in through the opened window, making the pure white curtins fly around, as if they were trying to escape from the hooks that held them. Her golden hair, that was let out of it's braid, was flapping against her face, almost like she was at the beach, watching the tide, and taking in the sea breeze. Her body was captured in a loose white nightgown, and she, herself, was now sitting up in a small bed donned with snow white sheets and a single feather pillow. The walls matched everthing else color wise. There was also a white table to her left with a heart moniter, making sure that she was alive, and a smaller white nightstand with a lamp and a glass of water on it.

"Oh! So you're awake!" Aurelia turned to look at the doctor on her left with those large blue eyes of hers. "Let's see...great! You should be able to leave in a few days!" He turned to look at the golden girl, a smile spread across his face. 

Heero sat in the waiting room fiddling with the sterling silver locket in the palm of his hand. Fingering the silver surface, he noticed the word Butterfly was engraved on the heart shaped locket.The words 'My little Butterfly' seemed to flow with the wind that blew past him, it lifted strands of his brown hair, then let them fall in a messy fashion.

"You can see her now." The doctor grinned, showing his white teeth and extending his hand. Heero briskly walked past him, and closed the door in the man's face with a slight chuckle.

"Hey." He greeted the confused girl. She looked blankly at him and blinked her large blue eyes at him questioningly. "Don't you remember me?You met me a few hours ago! I'm Heero!" Aurelia continued to blankly stare at him, her eyes scanning his every feature, almost thoughtfully. Suddenly, she let out a gasp and hid herself under the white sheet.

"What do you want with me this time, Odin?" She meekly mumbled. Heero (Or should we say Odin?) stepped back, his wide eyes at her referance to him soon turned into smiling ones. He walked over to her bad hiding place and pulled the sheets off her. In response, Aurelia winced, and put her hands in front of her, as if she was trying to shelid herself.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Heero reasured her, his kind voice dug into her heart. Putting her hands down, and looking up, she caught his eyes and held them. The tendernous of the way she looked at him made him smile, with both his eyes and his mouth. "Why would I hurt the one I love?" He asked the girl, who's eyes widened in surprise.

"How can you love me? You only met me!" She twitched with uncertinty. "I...I don't know you!" She whispered to herself. "I...I hate you for what you did to me!" Her whispers turned into snarling. Heero was taken aback. Deep eyes shone with confidence before it was demanded, and turned him away from her.

"Your hostility will hurt you." He mumbled to her. Turning towards the door. "You need to give people a chance before you chase them away." With those words, he stomped out the hospital door, slamming it shut.

His words scared her, and made her feel more lonely than ever. "Why do I always have to be saved?" She thought aloud. "I can take care of myself. I don't need any foes of mine saving my skin."

************************************************************************************

Quatre was celebrating his 16th birthday, and had invited Aurelia and his other friends, includung Zechs and Relena.

"What a lovely party!" Zechs exclaimed, entering the large ballroom with his younger sister. His military assemble appeared to be a suitable dress for the party. No mask covered his handsome face and baby blue eyes, and his long blond hair streamed down his back, making him look stunning indeed. His sister, on the other hand, was in a blue short sleved gown that matched her eyes. It was more of a traditional ball gown, with the flaring skirt and diamonds sown into it, but since almost everybody was wearing something of the same sort, she blended in quite nicely. Her honey blonde hair was done in it's usual way, and there was a gold locket around her neck with the word 'Ladybug' engraved into it.

"Where's Heero?" She querried, happily looking about her for the brown haired boy of her dreams.

"Wherever you aren't." Her brother replied jokingly, and had himself a hearty laugh over his jest. Strutting around like a peacock while his sister went off to look for Heero, Zechs bumped into Quatre, who was escorting the beautiful Aurelia around. "Ah! There you are! And who is this beauty you have with you?" Zechs looked her up and down. She was dressed anything but simply (Considering that Quatre got the outfit for her) in a white gown with sapphires the same shade of her eyes sown into the top part of her gown which was a tube top. Strands of pearls were embroidered into the skirt of her dress, and diamonds were at sown in at the hem of the flaring skirt.The long golden locks of hair were put up into a bun, with curled strands hanging out, framing her lovely, creamy face. There were white flowers and pearls adorned in her hair, and her straped high healed sandles where also a white color. All and all, this gown made her look like she was going to be married.

"She's stunning!" Zechs commented on Aurelia. "May I ask your ladyship's name?" He politely asked, Taking one of her white gloved hands and kissing it affectionately.

She blushed in reply. "Aurelia." She whispered. "It's Aurelia." He smiled, and looked up. He then noticed her silver locket. Quickly dropping her hand, he took her locket up.

"Where did you get this?" Blue eyes widened examining the inscription 'Butterfly' in shock and intrest.

"I...I've had it since before I can remember!" Aurelia exclaimed. Zechs frantically opened the locket, and beheld the picture of his mother. Even if he only had been 4 or 5 at the time, Zechs seemed to remember quite well his last day with his mother, and only day with his sister, Serena.

"That's your mother?" He asked cooly.

"I don't see why it concerns you."

"It does."

"Why, then?"

"Because, she's my mother too." He looked up at her. "And if she is your real mother, and if you are who I think you are, then your name is Serena Peacecraft. And you are of royal blood. And my little sister."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Yup! That's it for now! hehehehehehehe! I'm SSSSOOOO evil! See? She didn't die! I wonder what will happen next! Well, keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing! :) And comments, suggestions, questions, e-mail me at dragonstar27@hotmail.comThanks! :) Thanks so much!_


	10. Seduced, are we?

Disclaimer: I'm finally continuing! I don't own GW or SM. Yeah...as I always say. I have no life...the planes crashing into the World Trade Center buildings scares me. I have been inspired to write! Hey, I never said it would be happy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You...your...sister?!" Aurelia's face went white with shock, but it soon turned to anger and disbelief. "You liar." She yanked her hand from his, dropping it at her side. Her deep blue eyes shone with a rage, never giving in.

"You are a fool, Serena! You are a Peacecraft, and thus of royal blood!" His blue eyes shot back at her with a piercing glare. "How can you be so defiant!"

"Stop calling me that!" She rose her hand up to slap him, but instead broke down in tears, dropping to the floor. "I'm not Serena...that's not my name..." Her locks of golden hair framed her face, white as it was, but turning red. Bitter tears fell down her soft cheeks, landing on the marble floor.

A look of concern crosses the man's face. "Serena..." He murmurs, he wishes to help her, but cannot seem to bring himself to do so.

"Step away." A brown haired boy comes through the crowd. His blue eyes frame a calm look, but close behind it is fear and worry for the golden girl on the floor, crying her eyes out. Milliardo steps out of the way in a civil manner, his head up. The other man gathers the girl in his arms, and carefully cradles her, holding her closely to him.

Aurelia chokes out sobs, not noticing very much around her, but clutching to the man holding her, as if she let go, she'd fall into the darkened worlds of hell. She is trying to speak, but cannot. But she does little to resist the man.

"Heero." Milliardo smirks. "You know each other then?" He comments cynically. Heero's blue eyes flash a look of warning. "All right, all right. But be careful with my little sister." With that, the tall, blonde man turns and walks into the crowd once more. Heero shrugs him off, and turns, with a distraught Aurelia in his strong arms, to walk into the nearest room.

Aurelia seems to trust him enough, for she is making no move to get away from his embrace. But she's not sure herself why she isn't resisting. Maybe she's too weak? Heero walks up to one of the guest rooms, and sits down on the soft, queen sized red velvet bed. Afraid to let her go, holding her ever closer to him, never giving up on his tight embrace. "Don't hurt me..." Aurelia softy whispers, squeezing her eyes shut. 

Heero looks down to her, his eyes full of love and adoration. "I wouldn't hurt you." He kisses her forehead lightly. "I never could do that. I love you." He looks down at her, watching her open her deep pools of sadness and sorrow. He holds her closer, pressing her to his chest, his arms tightening around her. She winces a little, but remains silent. "I always will." He says, smiling down at her, this man, shining with a love so pure, and a hope so large.

Deep blue eyes dart around the room, then look up to him again. She bites her bottom lip, seemingly nervous. She doesn't reply. Words escape her.

His eyes never pull away from her. Letting out a small sigh, he cups her chin in his hand, and leans forward to kiss her, closing his eyes as he does so. Her eyes widen. She looks quickly around again, there seems no way to resist. As if she were desperate, the golden haired girl shakes her head, looking up to him, facing whatever comes. His lips meet hers, softly at first, but they soon press harder to hers, tasting her sweet lips on his.

Aurelia's eyes remain open, but as the kiss continues, she closes her blue pools. Her slender arms wrap around his neck, not turning away from him anymore. Heero lays her down on the bed, deepening the kiss, feeling the woman under him. 

She yields to him, growing soft under his touch. Giving herself to him, accepting him unto her. Why was she kissing him? She didn't really know, to tell the truth. But she was taken by his emotion, his unknown love for her. A love that she had lied down on her bed when she was 12 and hoped to have! But she could go no further...for there are things more painful than death.

But when she tried to pull away, she found she could not. He was holding her too tightly. She couldn't remove herself from his grasp, no matter how she struggled. Against her will, she was taken further than she wanted to go, arms and legs bound, dragging behind her. One word could describe her now. **Helpless.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, sorry it was so short. But it seemed like a good place to leave off. I'll write more later. School keeps me busy. Sorry!


	11. Postquam

Disclaimer: I don't own this…lol…yeah…well, enjoy Rebecca Lea Hartmann Frey Normal Rebecca Lea Hartmann Frey 3 93 2001-10-24T07:40:00Z 2001-10-24T07:41:00Z 2 827 4715 Fujitsu PC 39 9 5790 9.2720 5 pt 6.8 pt 0 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own this…lol…yeah…well, enjoy! Sorry! It's been awhile! hehe ^^x

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          "HEERO!" She shrieked his name, grasping his arm, her nails digging into his skin. Her deep blue eyes were squeezed shut, trying to avoid the pain as he entered her. "No…" She moaned, falling back into a dead faint, her arms lay hopelessly at her sides now, her fists let loose now that she could no longer control her body. Heero pulled away from her, smiling softly and he stroked her pale face with his fingers.

          "I'm sorry, my love." He quickly got off from on top of her and slipped back into his clothes, stopping before he exited the room to gaze upon her fair form again. Loving the way her face was calm when she was asleep, (AN: Or knocked out in this case…) her pink lips still full, and her long black eye lashes stood out against her white complexion. The strands of long, golden tresses fell around her form, like a blanket of woven gold covering her. Yet she was bare. Not garment of clothing hung around her, she was completely nude. (AN: Okie, I think we know what happened here…) He paused again, somewhat hesitating, then went and draped the covers over her pale form. Smiling faintly, he walked briskly out of the room, shutting the door as he left.

          Several hours later, Aurelia woke and sat upright, wincing a little and staggering back because of the sudden change of altitude. She turned her head to the left, and noticed the dampness of the pillow she had rested her head upon previously. She had been crying in her sleep. Shaking her head, her golden locks rocking back and forth, she also became aware that she was in the nude. Her cheeks tinted pink and she brought the covers to her chest and looked around quickly. What had happened last night? The thought filled her head, as the sun's first rays of light beamed through the window, landing in different parts of the room and giving them a little shine. She stroked her golden tresses, as she always did when in deep thought, running her delicate finger through her hair.

          A serving maid entered the room, holding a silver tray with assorted items to eat. Aurelia smiled. Quatre was so civil. "Excuse me, miss!" The woman mumbled politely. "I brought you somethin' to ate!" The maid grinned, holding the silver tray up for Aurelia to see again. Walking over to Aurelia's bed side, she set the object down on the small table next to the bed. "I'm Ruana!" She said politely. "I'll be your maid while you be here. Miss!" Flipping her lavender locks over her left shoulder, Ruana stood up strait again and beamed down at the golden haired girl.

          Looking into Ruana's neon pink eyes, Aurelia smiled warmly. "Thank you, Ruana. And would you please call me Aurelia? I find myself not proper enough to be regarded as 'Miss', if you please." Aurelia raised an eyebrow at the perky girl, who was about her own age. 15 or 16.

          "Of course, Aurelia!" Ruana grinned again and exited the room, but poked her head back in. "You'll find clothes in the dresser, and if you need me, just call!" She giggled and grinned once more, then disappeared down the hallway.

          "Well she seemed happy…" Aurelia's lips twisted into a small smile and she got out of her bed, wrapping the side blanket around her. Upon walking over to the closet, she found many assortments of clothes, all in her size. And taste too, one might add. Picking out a pair of black slack and a white tank top, Aurelia dressed herself quickly and ate the food before her. After those tasks were completed, she made her way down the hall, stopping and looking around, wondering how she got up here in the first place. 

          "Ah! So she awakens!" Aurelia turned to find herself face to face with none other than Zechs. "Good morning, Serena!" He said in a cheerful voice. Too cheerful.

          "It was until now." Aurelia mumbled, pushing her way past the tall blonde. She felt a strong hand clamp down on her shoulder, and turned to face him. "What do you want with me?" She asked angrily in a low, monotonous tone. "Who are you trying to set me up as?" Her brows furrowed giving an almost ominous look to her eyes. "Ok. I'll play along." She places her hands on her hips and laughs.

          "Serena." Zechs says in a tired tone. "Why do you not believe me? Look at your locket, the woman. She's your mother. Mine too. Why do you doubt your true identity? Our mother was killed saving you. Shot down by a Leo. Saving YOU. She died. Understand your position? You're a Peacecraft! Royal blood!" He lets an exasperated sigh from his pale lips, and looks down. His crystal blue eyes glimmer a little, and by his previous tone, Aurelia could tell he was speaking the truth. However, being the difficult person that she is, she would not believe it quite yet.

          "Zechs. What did our mother look like?" She asked coyly. A smirk plants itself on her lips. Ah! Was she testing him?

          He looks up, a smile on his face. "Why, she was very beautiful. Elegant. With those silvery blonde tresses and deep blue eyes." He answered bluntly. "Yes, very beautiful."

          But was our Aurelia satisfied? Oh no. Never. "So," she continued with a sly voice, "do I have any other siblings?"

          "Yes. A sister named Relena." Suddenly, Duo came charging through the hall.

          "Aurelia! Zechs! Heero's gone!" The brown haired boy announced worriedly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of course, the chapter's too short. . I'm sorry! I'll get to the next chapter soon enough! E-mail me at: dragonstar27@hotmail.com if you have any comments! Thanks all of you for reading this story…hehe!


End file.
